<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain and Thunder by WholesomeHoli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942374">Rain and Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli'>WholesomeHoli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Slight Cursing, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did he get so lucky?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Mudshock, Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain and Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cole sighed as the rain danced on the window- it always reminded him of Nya; the thunder erupting from a distance gave him thoughts of Jay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, how did he get so lucky? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two wonderful people sleeping against him as his favorite movie plays and a storm brews outside. Jay shifted, causing Cole to jump in alarm, from laying his head on Cole’s lap to resting against his shoulder. Without waking up, the Master of Lightning wrapped his arms around their sleeping girlfriend, who snuggled into Jay’s chest- her legs intertwined with his. Cole smiled at the sight of his boyfriend’s face and Nya’s dark, messy hair and sighed into Jay’s honey-comb hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Man… How did he get so lucky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot stress how much mudshock means to me because it helped me navigate being a polyamerous person, even as a unaware 7-10 year old.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>